Big Brother 6
Big Brother 6 marks the sixth season overall in the History of Gwelle's Big Brother. It follows 14 contestants whom are cut off from the outside world, with all battling in various competitions for power and dominance in the household. It has only lasted 77 days, and has since finished with RavenPierzina winning in a 7-0 vote against Hotfame102, with Eliseheals winning the title of America's Favorite Housemate. 'Twists' *'Most Valuable Player: '''Three HouseGuests will be nominated for eviction each week. The Head of Household will still be responsible for two of the nominations, and the MVP will make the third nomination. The House Guest chosen to be MVP will be informed of his or her status in the Diary Room before the POV competition and will make his or her nomination in the Diary Room. The MVP can choose whether or not to share his or her special status with the other HouseGuests. *'The Invader: At the premiere, once the Head of Household competition takes place, FatherJamix entered the game cause the Production team needed a replacement after a Housemate who got casted left the server without any way to contact them. Thus, Jamix was chosen to enter in hopes of making up for his eviction in way back in Big Brother 4. *'''Double Eviction: At the second week of the game, the Housemates were told that instead of a regular session, a Double Eviction would take place. Meaning that 2 weeks would play out in one, and instead of 1 Housemate, it would be 2 Housemates leaving. *'Double Forces Veto: '''In Week 4, after RavenPierzina won the Power of Veto, the host shared that both him and livellama would receive 2 separate Veto's as a part of the twist. Hollie saved herself while Raven saved Robyn's renomination Tvpics leading in Paige's blindside-backdoor eviction. *'Re-Entry Competition:' At the Week 5 Head of Household, the Housemates were told that the re-entry and HOH were combined into one competition. The pre-juror that outlasts the other pre-jurors will return to the game, but would also have a chance to win the Head of Household upon their eviction. Paige ended up beating Hunie meaning she would return to the household. *'Element of Surprise:' At the live vote and eviction in Week 7, Housemates were told to vote a random player, even if it's the Head of Household or the Nominees. The HOH, Hollie ended up receiving the most votes. The housemates were then told that the most-voted person would be able to name a third nominee. Hollie then nominated xXIcyZardXx leading to his eviction. *'Backwards Week.' It reverses the usual process of a Big Brother week, making all housemates nominate 2 people by a vote, then switching the competition order, playing Power of Veto before Head of Household. The HOH winner then gets to cast the sole vote to evict one of the 2 nominees. 'HouseGuests' 'Competition History' 'Voting History' 'MVP Nominations History' 'Game History' 'Week 1' 'Week 2' '''Part 1' Part 2 'Week 3' 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6' 'Week 7 (Reverse Eviction)' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' The Jury